


Future Hearts

by myownway



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: #3 College AUJace drags Alec from his studying to the bar, Alec is glad that he did
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Future Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, and now have ideas to make this a full story. What do you think?

College AU 

Moving away from home was hard, but Alec had never been more proud of himself for taking that step. His parents were controlling, more so than ever, so he had applied to a college in LA. His parents wanted him to follow in their footsteps, to become a lawyer and then work at the Institute, a prestigious law firm in their family name. Alec didn’t really know what he wanted to do, but he knew that was what he didn’t want. The only people he had told about moving to LA had been his siblings. Alec didn’t understand why they didn’t have it as bad as him, Isabelle had dreams of becoming a doctor and they were supportive of her, making sure that she got experience working in hospitals and was always taking her to dinner parties to make connections. Alec thought they didn’t push Jace as much because biologically he wasn’t theirs. He was the son of their best friend who had passed away when he was ten, being his godparents they had taken him in. He could do no wrong in their eyes, even when he had been almost arrested for drink driving, they had said they understood the rebellious phase, and even though Alec hadn’t been out that evening with him, for some reason he still got the blame for it. 

Jace and Isabelle were there when Alec told his parents he was moving to LA. His parents hadn’t been happy, they had said they wouldn’t pay for any of it and Alec had been glad that he had managed to get a scholarship, his parents had pushed him to be an overachiever and it had worked in his favour. Jace was moving to LA too, Alec was his best friend and he was proud of him, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. Moving to LA was a big step and he wanted to make sure that he was okay, he knew if it was the other way around his brother would do the same thing for him. 

They had managed to find a little apartment building, it was nothing like the manor house they had grown up in, but Alec loved it. Jace had found a job as a personal trainer and loved it, and Alec was trying hard to maintain his studies in college. Truthfully it was harder than he thought it would be. Without the pressure of his parents, he felt like he could do anything, he had picked a few general classes but his main focus was Psychology, it was always something that interested him. 

“Are you coming out tonight?” Jace asked, he walked into the small living room where Alec was laying on the sofa reading one of his text books. 

“I’m not sure.” Alec sighed.

“Please.” Jace whined. “You never come out, and the guys at work have started to think I’m making you up.” 

“Why would they think that?” Alec frowned, he grabbed his book mark and slid it into the book. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get much studying done now. 

“Because we have been here for nearly six months and they’ve never seen you. Whenever they come round you’re always at the Library, and you never want to come for a beer.”

“I have a lot of studying to do.” Alec said and in all honesty he wasn’t too sure where he would fit in with Jace’s friends. From what he had heard they were the loud boisterous type, and he could only put up with Jace when he was like that in small doses, he didn’t think an evening with a group of alpha males was his idea of a good time. 

“It’s a long weekend, you come with me tonight, I promise that I will not bother you once over the next two days so you can get all your reading done. I’ll even do the chores.”

“They’re not chores anymore Jace, this is our place, it’s called being an adult.” Alec said with an eye roll and that’s when Jace knew that he had won. 

“Fine. Where are we going?” Alec asked.

“To one of the student bars.” Jace smiled.

“I can go there, because you know I’m actually a student, you going there is like taking advantage of the system or something.” Alec smirked. He stood up and made his way to the his bedroom, Jace following behind.

“Hey, I’m a working man. I need cheap drinks.” Jace grinned. “Besides, a few of the guys at the gym are technically students too…”

“Ah so you jump on their tails?”

“Is that even a saying?” Jace laughed. “But it will be good for you to have a break from all of your reading and studying.”

Alec just nodded and grabbed his go to sweater and pulled it on over his tee. Jace was going to say something about him putting more of an effort into his outfit but he was just glad that Alec had agreed to finally come out with him. 

The bar was small and surprisingly quiet, Alec didn’t really know what he was expecting. From the movies, college bars were always busy, with drunk students and loud music. But this was almost sophisticated. Alec was surprised one of Jace’s friends had suggested to go there. For the most part, Alec liked Jace’s friends and they welcomed him into the group easily. Though he would never admit it, he was glad that he came. 

“Are you having a nice time?” Jace asked, looking at Alec with a smile. 

“Yeah. Thanks for this,” Alec nodded. “I’m going to grab some more beers.” Jace just nodded and watched him walk to the bar. 

The bar was getting a little busy and Alec waited trying to get the bartenders attention, he felt eyes on him and figured it was Jace making sure he was okay, but when he turned to his brother he saw that he was now chatting to a very pretty red headed girl and he frowned, when he turned back to the bar he spotted someone watching him and he blushed. The man watching him was familiar, his honey brown eyes gazing at him. Feeling a little awkward, Alec gave a small smile in his direction, receiving a smile in return. The bartender finally came over to him and Alec put his order in, when he turned back to the guy who was looking at him he was disappointed to see that he had moved. Alec didn’t really know why he was disappointed, he didn’t think he would have made a move on him. Yes, he was comfortable with his sexuality but he wasn’t the most confident person. Unlike his brother Jace. 

He brought the beers back to the booth and Jace introduced him to Clary, an art student who went to the same college as him. Alec could tell straight away that Jace was into her, and he wasn’t too confident to talk to Jace’s friends on his own, he found himself just looking around the bar. 

“You look bored.” A voice chuckled and Alec jumped, he turned his head and found the guy he had been staring at the bar watching him.

“Not bored… Just…”

“Bored?” He grinned. 

“A little.” Alec shrugged. 

“You good man?” Jace called once he saw Alec talking to someone else, it was like his protective instincts kicked in. 

“I’m good.” Alec nodded. “I’m going to head to the bar.” He added and Jace nodded slowly.

“Mind if I join you?” The stranger asked and Alec just smiled and nodded and they both headed to the bar. 

“You’re in my history class. I saw you earlier and was wondering where I recognised you from.” He smiled and Alec looked at him and smiled back, he sat a few rows behind him. “I’m Magnus.”

“Alec,” Alec held his hand out to him and smiled, Magnus shook it, his fingers fitting into his almost like a puzzle piece and Alec felt his breath hitch. Magnus smiled at him, he gave his hand a little squeeze before pulling away. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Magnus asked softly and Alec nodded his head with a smile, Magnus turned and ordered them a drink and Alec watched him a smile playing on his face, and as Magnus led him to a little booth at the back of the bar, he suddenly felt like he was finally making the most of his college experience, and he would pay off Jace’s tab for dragging him out tonight.


End file.
